


The wizzards and the Auror

by pink_kitty



Series: The one where they are wizzards [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bullying, Daddy Issues, M/M, Magic, Slow Build
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-23
Updated: 2016-06-06
Packaged: 2018-06-10 07:50:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6946330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pink_kitty/pseuds/pink_kitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas lost his cat, Sam is bullied, Dean reunites with his car and they are a lot of fangs involved...</p><p>( Author is bad at tagging and describing...hopes the writting is better)<br/>Beta'd against his will, mostly...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Castiel’s POV

 

Castiel and Gabriel were waiting at the Leaky Cauldron where Sam and Dean had said they would meet. Gabriel was drinking a butter beer while Castielwas sipping his pumpkin juice; the Winchesters were a bit late already.

“I swear,it’s like waiting on dates!” Gabriel threw his hands in the air and Castielchoked on his drink.

“Are you and Sam…?”

“No!”Gabriel sighed. “I didn’t mean it literally, little bro’!”

Castiel wanted to ask more, but Sam and Dean made their appearance and he refrained himself.

“Dammit, Sam, you had only one job!” Gabriel grunted looking up at now the tallest younger Winchester. “What does Ellen feed you guys?”

“No idea, but I am pretty sure Sammy sips mine too!”Dean groaned unhappy.

“You are a bit taller too, we used to have the same height and now you are a centimeter above me!”Castiel provided simply.

Dean grinned at his best friend and Castiel felt compelled to smile back.As they might have been about to do the staring thingSam felt the need to clear his throat and regain their attention.

“Anyway, why meet us here, why didn’t you come straight to our place?” Sam asked.

“Well, Luci and Mike kicked us both out so we’ve been living here for a while now!” Gabriel provided.

“Since when Lucifer and Michael run the show? Where is your mum?” Dean asked prying his eyes from Castiel’s and turning to Gabriel.

“She is on another very important mission!”Castielprovided unconvinced adding air-quotes.

“Why didn’t you just come over to our place? You had no problem crushing there last summer.” Dean asked confused and with a tiny dash of a hurt tone.

“Cassie didn’t want to impose!” Gabriel rolled his eyes.

Dean turned to Castiel now with a betrayed look on his face.

“Come on, Cas, you’re practically family!”

“Oh, thanks Dean-o, love you too!” Gabriel smiled happy.

“We even let you bring the family pet and all!” Dean joked smirking at Gabriel.

“Hey!” Gabriel called offended, but ended up laughing as well.

The sat at the table chatting happily for a while longer and went into Diagon Alley for supplies when Sam decided they needed to buy the necessities first before Dean spent it all on butter beer and pumpkin pie.

“Hey, bitchies!” A cheery voice rose from behind them and Charlie’s arms draped around Castiel and Dean’s shoulders. “Thought I would find you here!”

“Yeah, the best place to find a bookworm!” Kevin smiled at them.

“Have you heard about the new DADA teacher?” Charlie asked.

“They changed the Ghost Facers!? Come on, I’ve been studying their bio all summer in anticipation!” Gabriel joked.

“Yeah, they brought a new obscure teacher, Benny something!” Charlie supplied.

“Anything to not give the job to Crowley!” Dean smiled.

Kevin shivered and glared at Dean, who should have known better than to mention Crowley in front of him, Castiel thought. They bought their textbooks and scholarlyequipment pretty quickly and spent the rest of the day at a small café laughing and talking about how their summer went. But for Castiel it didn’t matter, because now, with his friends, he was closer to home than ever.

Next day they boarded the train for Hogwarts at last. They have been travelling for an hour now and pretty much everyone was dozing off. Sam was the only one reading a book at the window, Jo and Ash were sleeping on each other, Charlie and Kevin were sleeping on opposite corners of the bench and Dean have been sleeping on his shoulder for the last half an hour. Castiel was feeling numb already, but he didn’t move not to wake Dean up. Sam was looking at them once in a while and smiling, Castiel tilted his head at him confused, but the younger Winchester dismissed him.

Suddenly the train came to a halt. Sam was peering out the window to see the reason of the sudden stop, but he didn’t seem to figure it out as he kept frowning.

“What’s up, are we there yet?” Dean asked grumpy rubbing his eyes.

“No, Sleeping Beauty.” Sam shot back. “We just stopped…”

Dean glared at his brother and turned to Castiel, from his widening eyes he just realized he had been sleeping on the Hufflepuf and moved a bit farther away. Castiel tilted his head confused at the sudden coldness, but he didn’t have time to inquire him till a slow whistling made its way to them.

“What is happening?” Kevin asked waking up and jostling Charlie up as well.

“I don’t…”Sam was about to answer, but the noise got louder and outside it got dark, like the sky was about to pour.

Castiel felt cold and wrapped his robe tighter around himself. Maybe that was the loss of Dean’s warm body pressed to his, but the others seemed to feel it too.

“Did they run out of coals or something?” Dean muttered pulling a blanket over himself.

“They do not use it for the train!” Sam said rising up from his place.

Dean rolled his eyes at his brother. Sam made a few more steps when the door opened and a clocked figure floated inside.

“Dementor? What is a Dementor doing…”Kevin started asking when the creature stepped closer to Sam. It stopped in front of the boy and bowed its head closer touching Sam’s head and it stated sucking the life out of him.

Sam kneeled yelping in pain and everyone was on their feet with their wands drawn. They didn’t have time to cast any spells though because a large bat flown in and chased away the Dementor.

“Was that a Petronus!?” Jo asked in shock.

“Sammy!?” Dean rushed in to his brother, but some large hands beat him to it.

“Careful, brother, he will be a bit wobbly for a while!” The powerful voice belonging to the hands warned.

“Who are you?” Dean asked not letting go of his wand.

“I am Bernard Laffite, you can call me Benny.” The man said maneuvering Sam to the benches.

“You are the new teacher!?” Charlie beamed.

“Yes!” Benny said rubbing his neck feeling visibly awkward.

“Thank you for helping my brother, I am Dean Winchester, this is Sam.”

“So you are the famous brothers, huh? That killed the basilisk and all!

"Yes…”Dean said not paying attention to the conversation any longer and hovering over Sam.

“He will be fine, not sure why a Dementor would attack a student though.”

“Bobby said they will guard the school till they catch the prisoner…”Jo said in a whispery tone.

“Why would an escaped convict come to Hogwarts anyway?” Dean snapped.

Benny widens his eyes. He stepped away from them and walked to the door.

“I can’t believe Bobby, they have no idea!” And he stormed off.

“What’s his deal?” Dean asked confused, but no one answered.

If Sam didn’t stir then, maybe Dean would have asked more, but he was all over his brother checking for wounds and worrying like the mother hen he was. If Dean would have asked more maybe someone would have told him about John Winchester escaping Azkaban, but no one did…

Getting back to school was easy for Castiel; he always liked school much better than home. School was the place with all of his friends, in school he was appreciated and loved; home was just too much shouting and pain for him to handle it. Castiel was sharing his room with Garth and Ash again this year, Ash was mostly away with Ellen in the greenhouse and Garth…well, he grows on you.

The first class he had this year was “the Care of Magical Creatures” which he shared with Slytherin. He was happy to find out Jody got the position now and she would be their new teacher.

For their first class, she wanted to get them used to Hypogriffs. Jody was accompanied by Alex. Jody had the habit of taking in dangerous creatures, this time she took in a teenage vampire. Alex was newly turned and was still trying to deal with everything that was going on. Castiel already knew her since he visited Jody quite often. The amount of new faces ogling at her unnerved Alex visibly and Castiel tensed a bit hoping everything would go down smoothly. It didn’t…

It was close to the end of the lesson when Gordon smacked the hypogriff when Jody wasn’t paying attention, grinning like an idiot. He slipped behind the safe line Jody had installed and right into the hypogriff’s space. Alex looked at him shocked, he kept doing it, hitting the poor creature, she didn’t know how to react, she attacked…Gordon was screaming, Jody rushed in and took him to the hospital wing. Castiel ran over to comfort Alex. The vampire looked around confused, but didn’t attack Castiel. He managed to take her back to Jody’s hut for now.

Maybe if anyone else would have been bitten, curing them and locking Alex away would be enough, but Gordon was one of Lucifer’s friends and his brother didn’t take any defile lightly…Lucifer demanded Alex’s head. She was a threat and hurt a student; she wasn’t a vampire that could fit into society like some, so she should be put down. Naomi agreed and insisted on the ministry…It was approved.

“This is too much; she only acted to defend herself!”Castiel complained to Balthazar one day while the Slytherin was sprawled over his bed.

“Luci only wants to protect his friend, she could have turned him, Cassie, what then?” Balthazar asks lazily playing with Cat.

“But to kill her, Balth!?”

“Imagine her attacking one of your friends. Imagine her attacking Dean; you would have killed her yourself!” Balthazar joked petting Cat.

Castiel glared at him and said nothing more.

 

It was the first match of the season and it happened to be Ravenclaw against Gryffindor of all things. Castiel had never seen Dean and Sam play against each other, but this time Michael insisted Dean would not skip and Chuck begged Sam, so for the first time would will be actually playing.

Castiel was in the bleachers with his team squished between Anna’s loud cheering for Gryffindor and Hannah’s sullen attitude. Hannah had warmed up to him again, but she still didn’t like Dean very much. She glared when she saw him in their Common Room or when Cas ate with them and not at the Hufflepuf table, but Castiel didn’t know what to do, he just tried to balance his friends as well as possible.

“Welcome my snakes, ravens, lions and whatever yours is Cassie, to another Shakespearian type of game and yes, Sammy I do read.”Gabriel was muffled by Ellen for a while, but he returned after a few seconds. “Gryffindor versus Ravenclaw we are up for an interesting game, this time I do not have any brother’s on the field, so hit on Winchester square!”

Castiel sighed at Gabriel and his antics. He would be removed from commenting at some point if he was to keep it up…Zachariah blew the whistle and both teams lifted up in the air. Castiel’s eyes searched Dean and Sam, they were at opposite corners of the field, both had focused looks on their faces, this would shape out to be a good match,Castiel thought.

The game was tight and quite thrilling. Everyone, including Castiel was on the edge of their seat. Lisa was moving on about to score when she screamed and releases the ball she was clutching. ADementor was hovering above the plain field, it ran past her and settled for Dean that was right behind. Another one got to Sam and they started sucking their life force and memories like they did on the train. Castiel rose to his feet and clutches his wand helplessly, Benny didn’t teach them the Petronus spell yet…In the same time a Phoenix and a lioness ran past him from Ellen and Bobby’s wands.

The Dementorswere chased away and the boys fell to the ground. Castiel rushed over as most of the other kids do the same. Ellen turned to them and asked everyone to go back to the castle because the match was cancelled, but she letCastiel slip through and he ran over to Dean’s side.Sam was waking up already, but Dean took a bit longer so they took him to miss Pamela Barnes in the hospital wing.

After he came from visiting Dean that woke up finally, but was held in for one more night, Castiel heard Bobby and Benny’s raised voices in the corridor.

“If those things can feel the blood connection and came after the boys you should tell them!” Benny’s voice shouted.

“It will ruin them, I can’t do that to the boys,and they are good kids!” Bobby mumbled.

“You can’t protect them forever!”

Castiel gulped a knot he had in his throat ever since Sam was attacked in the train. Yes, someone had to tell them and if no one had the courage, he had to steel himself and be the one to do it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This convict that escaped, he was suspected to be a Death Eater and kill wizards!”Castiel looked down not having the courage to look at any of the brothers. “His name…I only know this from my mum’s papers, she works at the Ministry…”
> 
> “The name is John Milligan!” Dean said with a confused voice. “Cas, what are you…?”
> 
> “His name is John Winchester!”Castiel said in a small voice, barely a whisper.
> 
> “Dean, wait!” Sam called, but his brother already stormed off. Sam ran after him, Castiel didn’t follow, he remained at the table looking down like he was guilty of something. “Dean!”

Sam’s POV

It was Sam’s first trip to Hogsmade and he was pretty excited, not nearly as excited as Dean though. His brother was getting on and on about the stores and the sweets, the butter beer and pretty much everything he could have bought inDiagon Alley anyway. Like his brother’s hype wasn’t enough, Castielsaid out of the blue at lunch that he needed to talk something with them when they go out. Sam stared at his friend and then at Dean hoping he would know, but his brother looked just as clueless.

The trip to Hogsmadewas set for Saturday. Friday Benny finally met them for the first Defense against the Dark Arts class. Sam was hoping he would teach them the Petronus spell, but instead Benny opened up the door and they were confronted by a dark armoire that was shaking from time to time.

“Inside is a Boggart.” Benny’s American accent welcomed them. “Boggarts are one of the lesser creatures that you will encounter; they are more common than you think actually. To fight a Boggart you have to transform him into something different. They usually take the form of your worst nightmare feeding on your fear. The counter effect is pretty simple, the spells is “Ridikulus” and it basically turns the creature into something else, lessens the impact. Anyone wants to try first?” Benny asked.

No one moved in his entire class. Lisa was shaking slightly and Anna was hiding behind Balthazar. Sam took a big breath and stepped forward. Benny tried to hide a smile looking up at him.

“Well, mister Winchester, I guess you are the one then. Please, step forward and when I open the door cast your spell, ok?”

Sam nodded and pulledout his wand. Benny slowly opened up the squeaky door and a clown - a big chunky clown with a bloody knife – stepped out and walked to Sam.

“From all the things in the world…”Sam barely heard Kevin mumbling.

“Okay, Sam, concentrate!”

“Ridikulus!” Sam casted with a shaky hand, but nothing happened.

 He closes his eyes and took a deep breath. Ridikulus! The clown stopped and his face was just braking out into a grin when he started melting down into a pool of color and make-up and nothing more at Sam’s feet.

“Good job!”Benny patted him on the shoulder. “Kevin Tran, would you please?” Benny said and Kevin stepped out. “The same thing. Ready?” Benny asked.

Kevin nodded slightly before the door was opened and Crowley stepped out. Kevin froze.

“Come on, Kevin, you can do it!” Charlie cheered. Kevin gripped his wand.

“Ridikulus!” He shouted and Boggart-Crowley stopped, his black suit gets changed into some black dress and his face was covered with make-up. Everyone burst into laughs and Kevin breathed in relief.

“Good job, Kevin!” Benny smiled. “Now miss Bradbury, if you please.”

Charlie stepped up, her confident grin was gone and her usual cheerfulness disappeared as well. When Benny opened the drawer a Dementor stepped out, chilling the blood in Sam’s veins. Charlie stood there frozen and Benny had to close the door and dismiss the class.

Sam and Kevin ran over to their friend. Charlie was starting to regain her composure now, but was still shaking slightly.

“Come here Monday after classes, bring Dean with you!” Benny said looking sad at them and walked out…

The morning of the trip was a cold one and Sam’s excitement was slowly fading. He would have liked to stay in and read a book by the fire, but Dean burst in before he even had time to open his eyes properly. Kevin groaned at the noise, but Dean jumped on him too and soon enough both Ravenclaw were awake.

They had breakfast at the Gryffindor table with Dean talking animatedly through the whole thing. Castiel sat next to Dean with a grim look, even by his standards. Sam wondered what he wished to share with them that troubled him so much, he was starting to get worried.

They left for Hogsmade right after breakfast and even if it snowed heavily the night before they decided to walk. Charlie was in front of their small party singing some loud muggle song about “buckets of sunshine” that Sam thought was more ironic than anything else.

When they got there everyone scattered. Jo went to look at the haunted house with Ash, Kevin and Charlie went to the bookstore, Gabriel headed to the candy shop and Sam was left with a serious Castiel and a pouty brother that wanted to see the haunted house as well. Castiel led them to the small pub, they ordered butter beer and stared at each other for a few minutes before Castiel started talking.

“I don’t know how to say this…My people skills are a bit rusty.”Castiel said making air quotes that made his brother chuckle. “I know some people think you, don’t need to know, but I…I wished I knew if I were in your place, so…”Castiel frowned unsure about how to go on.

“This convict that escaped, he was suspected to be a Death Eater and kill wizards!”Castiel looked down not having the courage to look at any of the brothers. “His name…I only know this from my mum’s papers, she works at the Ministry…”

“The name is John Milligan!” Dean said with a confused voice. “Cas, what are you…?”

“His name is John Winchester!”Castiel said in a small voice, barely a whisper.

“Dean, wait!” Sam called, but his brother already stormed off. Sam ran after him, Castiel didn’t follow, he remained at the table looking down like he was guilty of something. “Dean!”

“What, Sammy?” Dean shouted and brushed off the hand Sam put on his shoulder.

“Where are you going!?” Sam asked instead.

“To get answers! Dean said mad and made his way back to the castle.”Sam followed him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I had to find out from Cas that read his mother’s files, Bobby…” Dean’s eyes were pleading when he turned to his father figure.
> 
> “We just didn’t know how to tell you this…” Ellen took a seat and pulled chairs for them too, but neither sat.
> 
> “How about you start from the begging then?” Dean glared at both of them.

Dean’s Pov

Dean stormed into Bobby’s office a while later. Bobby and Ellen were discussing something in hushed voices when they got there and stopped the moment they got in.

“What’s wrong? Stopped sharing secrets while we are here? Not talking about how the convict that escaped is our supposed-muggle father that shouldn’t have known magic enough to kill someone!?” Sam has never seen Dean this mad in his entire life and it wasquite a scary sight.

“I told you we need to tell them!” Ellen sighed glaring at Bobby.

”Who told you?” Bobby asks rubbing his temple.

“It doesn’t matter who, what matters is if it’s true!” Dean said still shouting.

“Dean Winchester, you keep your voice down!” Ellen glared at them. For a moment Dean went quiet, when he spoke again his voice was softer, but still with rage boiling underneath.

“I had to find out from Cas that read his mother’s files, Bobby…” Dean’s eyes were pleading when he turned to his father figure.

“We just didn’t know how to tell you this…” Ellen took a seat and pulled chairs for them too, but neither sat.

“How about you start from the begging then?” Dean glared at both of them.

“John Winchester and Mary Campbell were the best Aurors I have ever seen… After they took down a big chunk of the Death Eaters and locked them up, Mary found out she was pregnant, with you, Dean…They wanted out so they moved, had a muggle life, had a second baby, we all thought they were safe! But then Azzazel found Mary, we don’t know why he came after her. John was away when she got murdered… got home, found her… It was very hard on him, you need to know that…He left you in my care and he went to find Azzazel and make him pay. He changed his name to keep you guys safe!” Bobby said.

“Why was he charged as a Death Eater then?” Sam asked confused.

“He lost contact with everyone; I heard he got a new family…” Bobby said softer and avoided eye contact.

“You kept in touch all this time!?” Dean shouted.

“I only found out when I came across his other kid’s records, Adam Milligan!”

“How old is he?”Sam asked in a quiet voice

“He is 8 now…”Ellen said.

“Just a few years younger than us!” Dean widened his eyes.

“He was arrested for killing Karen, Adam’s mother…” Ellen said.

“And the Death Eater thing?” Sam asks.

“He had all of this documents and objects, a hit list…He wasn’t an Auror anymore, the evidence against him were stashing, he was locked in Azkaban ever since! We thought he could never get to you, so we…”

“What doesn’t hurt them, right?” Dean mocked.

“We’re sorry, we should have told you, but…You already been through enough!” Ellen said looking at them sad.

Dean glared at his foster family and stormed out of the office heartbroken. Sam followed him quickly. Dean’s mind was racing, he didn’t know how to process what just happened, but he knew he needed space. Sam wasn’t on the same page...

“Dean…”

“I am not doing this with you, Sammy!”

“But Dean!”

“We always knew he was a dumpy dad, I guess we never knew how much…”

“Dean…”

“Stop with the puppy eyes, I am fine!”

Sam didn’t say anything more and followed his brother to lunch. Most of their friends were still in Hogsmade, having the time of their life, so they ate pretty much alone at the Gryffindor table. His brother stormed off from the table, which was amazing in its self, but he left just before dessert and that was unheard of.

“That’s when you know when something is wrong with them, when they don’t eat…” Sam mumbled to himself sad.

 

Dean was enjoying his Sunday so far. Michael didn’t hurry him to training because of the foggy day and he was lingering in the warm sheets for half an hour now without even opening his eyes. He didn’t want to open them, to acknowledge he was awake and have to go about his day like yesterday hadn’t happened. He needed to steel himself a bit before it.

His perfect plan came to a sudden halt when someone burst into the room and Cas’s low voice says a “Hello, Dean” close to his head. Dean ignored him and pulled the blanket over his head. He felt a damp at the foot of the bed where Cas sat down.

“I know you are awake, Dean, but I could stay here and watch you pretend to sleep if you want as well!”

Dean huffed and kicked the blanket away.

“I told you before,man, – that is creepy!” Dean glared at his best friend. Cas only beamed at him and his eyes were too damn shinny in the morning light. How does he do that anyway?

“It worked, didn’t it?” Cas graced him with one of his rare gummy smiles.

“What is it?” Dean rubbed his eyes taken aback.

“I can’t find Cat!” Cas frowned worried. “I fed it and it had water in her boll…She was there last night, but not in the morning!”

“It will be back, they do that, Cas, and they’re cats!” Dean rolled his eyes.

“What if something happened to her? This place is not safe for a cat; we had a troll and a giant snake in here!” Cas bit his lips worried.

“It’s a damn cat, Cas, Hael survived in here for years and she is still waggling her tail!”

“Hael was petrified last year!” Cas said worried rising from the bed.

Dean grunted and mentally cursed himself.

“Fine, I guess we can look around…”

“Thank you, Dean!”

It started out with being only the two of them, but Sam and Jo tagged along as well like it was a damn treasure hunt. Thank god, Charlie and Kevin were busy in the library working on a project.

They looked all around the school, but couldn’t find any trace of the damned thing.

“Let’s rest for lunch and we can try again after!” Dean’s grumbling stomach intervened.

“Okay...” Cas sighed and followed the rest to the Common Room a bit reluctant.

When they got to the Common Room it was unusually quiet. They walked to their places and Dean could feel all the eyes in the room trailed on them. On Sam’s chair set a rubber snake that was hissing at everyone passing by, Sam grabbed it and threw away without another word. Dean was about to ask more, but then Charlie started talking about the assignment she was working on and he decided to wait.

Dean asked Charlie what was happening and found out that starting from a week ago his brother had been finding snakes in his bed, drawers, books, chairs, all rubber hissing black vipers. No one saw anyone and no one seemed to know anything about it. After lunch everyone went to look for Cas’s cat, but not Dean. He was on a mission.

Dean found the person he was looking for easy enough, in the kitchen munching on some stolen muffins. He didn’t asked for any explanations, he just shove the smaller boy into the wall and punched him in the stomach.

“What the hell, Dean!?” Gabriel shouted gasping for air.

“You prank my brother one more time, Trickster, and it will be the last thing you do!” Dean hissed.

“I am not the one pranking Sambo, jumbo!” Gabriel glared.

“Then who is? It has your fingerprints all over it!”

“I wish I’d know...” Gabriel sighed and looked down. “Sam is my friend, I could never prank him like that, and some good old fun, yes, but not something hurtful...”

“It’s one of your green slimy friends, find out who!” Dean glared and stormed out of the kitchen. Dean was angry, but now he was confident he had an ally, Gabriel looked honest for the first time in his life and almost as mad as Dean was...

 

The others got back to dinner defeated, no sign of the orange menace anywhere. Dean checked the chair and table for snakes before his brother show dup and didn’t found any. He even removed the snake carving on Sam’s usual chair. The dinner was running normal, uneventful, before a damn owl flew in and dropped a tiny snake in Sam’s pea soup. His brother’s mood changed drastically and he excused himself and left for the dorm soon after.

The bullying continued like that for a few more days. Dean tried to clear any space of snakes beforehand, but every timeone got in somehow. Sam’s mood was decaying rapidly, he performed worse in class, he was the only one that was incapable of casting a Petronus in Benny’s training and Dean couldn’t do a thing about it...

They were in Benny’s class now. Dean got to cast first, happy thought,  his mother’s fading lullaby in his memory, Sammy walking towards him for the first time, dinner at Ellen’s, their library meetings, winning a Quiddich game, Cas’s smile, driving Baby...Expecto Petronum! A blue light engulfed his wand and he heard laughter. He looked around and noticed a small rodent-looking animal ghosting around him....A mouse? No, a squirrel, his Petronus was the freaking nickname Crowley used for him since he saw him and Sam for the first time?  Son of a bitch!

Charlie was next. Her Petronus was a fox, pretty accurate in Dean’s opinion.Then it was Kevin’s turn and he got a rabbit. Charlie smirked a bit in the name of her fox at the tiny blue ghostly shape. Next was Sammy. He raised his wand, closed his eyes and chanted the spell, this time like many others nothing appeared.

Dean was set on confronting Gabriel once more about his progress when the revenge happened. It was a Thursday, they were all having breakfast in the Common Room and Sam was still mopping. Everyone was eating and chatting idly when it got noisy at the Slytherin table. Dean looked over and widened his eyes; Gordon and Alistair were both turned into small garden snakes. Lucifer started asking around and Dean heard Gabriel smug reply.

“Brother, you should try the soup, it’sdeliciousss!” Then the Trickster caught the two Slytherins in a small jar and hid them under the table. The professors came there later and no one wondered where they were.

Dean didn’t know what happened after that, but no more random snakes were appearing around Sam and at the next lesson they had with Benny a mighty and huge moose ghosted around his proud brother.

Cas was still looking for his damn cat. Dean hated the orange menace, but seeing his best friend so broken hearted affected him more than the cat could ever do. So it was another day of cat seeking for them. This time the whole gang was there, Jo, Charlie, Kevin and Sam were already waiting for them at the Gate. They were certain the cat was not in the castle, so they were prepared to check the outskirts and Jody’s hut today. ‘

They were half-way to Jody when Gordon and Alistair blocked their way.

“What do you want, assholes? Slither away and leave us!” Jo spat glaring at them.

“We have no spat with you and your mama baby-Harvelle!” Gordon said “We are here to see the look on the abominations face when one of his fellow monsters gets hacked!”

“Who is that?” Kevin asked confused.

“We are talking about Jumbo-pack over here, the True Heir” Gordon made a mock bow in front of Sam.

“Listen here, you son of a bitch, if...” Dean started arguing when Gordon stomped back dazed with a bruise blooming on his cheek.

Dean turned to Kevin that still had his hand stretched and his fingers clenched into a fist.

“Don’t you dare insult Sam again!” the Ravenclaw spat.

Gordon and Alistair made a hasty retreat after that, but everyone was too busy staring astonished at Kevin to even acknowledge that.

“What? They were bastards...” Kevin flinches embarrassed by his outburst.

Dean smiled warmly at him and put a hand on his shoulder.

“Didn’t knew you had it in you, kid, I am proud of you!”

“What did he meant by other monster though?” Charlie frowned.

“They take Alex away today...” Cas said looking down.

The gang rushed over to Jody’s hut. Alex was still locked in a cage in the back of the house, Jody wasn’t there, but her house was unusually messy and her bed was made like she hadn’t sleep in it for days...

“Poor Jody, it’s like shelosing her kid...” Jo said sad.

“Cat!”Castiel called all of a sudden. Dean turned to him and saw the orange devil perched on the window sill staring at them. Dean felt a sudden urge to grab her and stuff her on the wall, but he refrained. Cas rushed over to her, but the cat hopped down and rushed to the woods. Cas jumped over the window and ran after her.

“Cas!” Dean called, but it wastoo late as his friend was already too far. “Shit, you guys get out of here!” he called the others and followed his best friend. He turned around and Sam was after him as well. The others lost them at some point or maybe stayed put although Dean doubted that.  They cached up with Cas at the haunted house, not daring to go in alone, Dean guessed.

“Is Cat inside?” Sam asked.

Cas nodded.

“Okay, then let’s get the damn thing back and maybe we are in time to set Alex free as well!” Dean rushed over and grabbed Cas hand to drag him in.

“The others are on it!” Sam announced and followed them.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean pulled out his wand and they stepped forward. Cas caught sight of his cat, she was listening to the men too, and the Hufflepuf caught her and held her in his arms.
> 
> “Lumia!”Cas casted and in the new light they could see two figures, one was Benny like they guessed, but the other...
> 
> “Dad!?” Dean voice called and he dashed towards one of the voices.

Sam’s POV

 

They got into the house using the front door. It was dark, dusty and creepy inside and Dean mumbled something about Castiel’s cat tastes. They couldn’t find the cat downstairs so they got up the creaky staircase. There was only one door and Cas was the one that burst through it eager to find his pet.

The room was darker than the rest of the house. They boys heard loud noises like someone was arguing.

“You need to talk to them, goddammit!” A voice they recognised as Benny’s shouted.

“They are safer if I am not around!” a new voice said, it was a man’s voice, deep and familiar in a weird way Sam couldn’t place.

“You already came all this way, to what? See them from afar and go on your merry way!?”

“I needed to know they are safe!” the stranger’s voice said stubbornly.

Dean pulled out his wand and they stepped forward. Cas caught sight of his cat, she was listening to the men too, and the Hufflepuf caught her and held her in his arms.

“Lumia!”Cas casted and in the new light they could see two figures, one was Benny like they guessed, but the other...

“Dad!?” Dean voice called and he dashed towards one of the voices.

Sam stared at Dean tackling scrawny John and rolling with him on the floor. Dean got to hit John once square in the jaw before Benny break them apart.

“No need for that, brother!” he said dragging the angry Gryffindor away.

“Who the fuck are you!? Teachers don’thelp fugitives like that!” Dean squirmed against the restraining arms.

“Let him go!” Cas threatened pointing his wand at Benny. Sam quickly draws his and stared at John.

“Don’t you move!”

Benny released Dean and the boys remained still pointing their wands at the two men ready to cast at any point.

“Explain what is happening here!” Sam demanded gulping hard trying to avoid looking at his father, no, a fugitive and a killer, that man stopped being his father a long time ago.

“Sammy, Dean, you boys grow up so fast...” John’s voice was rough and growly like he hasn’t spoke in a very long time.

“Cas, go out and tell Bobby to come here and call the Dementors!” Dean commanded. Cas was turning to leave, but Benny stopped him blocking the door with his large frame.

“You got it all wrong, let him explain at least!”

“Explain what!? How he was a wizard and we had no idea!? Or an Auror, how about that? Or how he got a brand new family and killed a woman!? How he is all Darth Vader!? Explain what?” Dean’s voice was loud and it was wavering, but he got the desired effect, John took a step back like the words physically hurt him.

“All I did was to protect you two...I had a target on my back, I tried to lead them away from you, so you could have your chance at a normal life!” John said looking down “They found you though...As soon as I heard what happened last year I tried to return to you, but they killed Kate and took me in and....” John looked down.

“Who did?” Sam asked with a sharp cold voice.

“They are Death Eaters, but a new branch, a different circle, the Darkness, the one that Mary and I were following all those years ago. We thought we brought all of them down, when Cain got imprisoned...”

“Never heard of them!” Dean spat sceptical.

“You’ve met some of them, Azzazel from last year...”

Sam shivers and Dean’s glare got even sharper.

“So why back here, even if what you say is true, Azzazel was killed, I did it last year!” Dean glared.

“He is not dead, he is wounded and waits to gather his circle again, but Cain is dead, we don’t know how...I came here to make sure you are safe and I found a traitor so close to you, I couldn’t just leave you like that...” John took out his wand and moved closer to Cas ready to cast a spell that judging from the green glow was the death curse.

“Stop it!” Dean stepped in front of Cas. “Cas is not a traitor!” Dean said fuming.

Cat jumped from Castiel’s arms scared and dashed outside.

“Cat, dammit!” the Hufflepuf called.

“You let her escape now!” John scolded the two boys.

“You meant Cat as being the traitor?” Sam frowns confused.

“Her name is Lilith, she is an Animagus, close to Cain’s circle. She changed into a cat to be close to you and get information, she would be safer close to you!” Benny explained.

“She is the one that told Azzazel where we were, she used to be Mary’s best friend, even visited us from time to time, took a peculiar interest in you, Sam, we should have known...” John kicked a chair and the loud noise resonated in the old house.

“We can still try and find her! It is not over, brother!” Benny put a reassuring hand on John’s shoulder.

“We should go and try to get her if we ever want to have a chance before she transforms into someone else again!” John said and walked to the door.

“You don’t have to come, but you should learn the truth!” Benny said turning to the boys.

Outside Benny had the great idea to split up and took Castiel with him. An awkward silence fell between the boys and their father. They were walking towards the Forbidden Forest now and not a word was shared.

Suddenly they started feeling chilly. Sam heard a loud noise like a whistle and before he knew it, John pushed them both away as a circle of Dementors surrounded him. There were more than a hundred, more than he had ever seen and they started sucking John’s life away.  Dean was the first to step up, his Petronus lighting the dark woods. Sam pulled out his wand, he wished he was as fast and caring as Dean was, but Sam was reluctant, John didn’t prove his innocence, from all they know they might have been aiding a killer...But it was this feeling in his gut that John was telling the truth, that he didn’t kill anyone..But before he got to cast his Petronus his brother and father fainted and the world around him turned black.

Sam came around some time later, his father and brother were gone and there wasno sign of the Dementors either. He ran over to Jody’s hut and found the others that were rescuing Alex from the cage while a very loud Jo was trying to get the attention of the people send from the Ministry of Magic and to a very confused Ellen. Castiel and Benny were trying to pry open the cage while Charlie was talking to Alex to calm her down.

“Guys, Dean and dad were taken by the Dementors!” Sam panted when he reached them.

Everyone froze and stared at him. Cas was the first to move, he walked over to Sam and patted his back awkwardly:

“We will find them!” He told him with a stern tone like it was the easiest thing in the world.

“You are talking about breaking free a prisoner that was locked up in Azkaban and has more Dementors around him than flies and unless you have a time turner at your disposal...” Sam started ramping worried.

“No, but I am not letting Dean rot in a cell, we have done far more dangerous and tedious tasks than this, we can do, we have to!” Cas said clenching his fists.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you again soo much for reading:D Comments and kudos and any kind of reaction are always welcomed :D


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Bombarda!” He casted and the door exploded with a loud bang. Smoke filled the hole that was crated, but he did not have time to wait now, so he dive in it, he grabbed the nearest person, it was Dean, he knew it without even seeing his face.
> 
> “Hey, stop!” Dean squirmed “Who are you!?”
> 
> “I am the one who raised you from perdition! It’s me, Castiel!” Dean stopped squirming and instead he draws Castiel into a one-arm hug.
> 
> “I’ve never been happier to see you!”

 

Chapter V

Cas’s POV

Sam was worried, maybe feeling a bit guilty too, Castiel though, but it was nothing he could have done that wouldn’t end up in him being captured as well. Well, if that happened they could at least ask Gabriel for help, he would jump at the chance.

They divided into teams and came up with a plan too, but Castiel was too worried for Dean to hear it. He was on rescue mission with Benny and Sam, the others had to get Alex to safety and distract the others. He focused only on getting Dean back though, he had been in danger before, of course he had, but he was always worried, even when he only had a Quiddich match or was picking a fight, he was worried for Dean all the time.

Dean and his dad were held in a tower way above the ground in a less used part of the school, the part that once held the Philosopher’s stone and Fluffy. They sneaked in pretty easily, since there were no guards on the lower floors, but once they got to the top the place was filled with Dementors. Sam and Benny casted their Petronus and got the attention of the guards, Castiel was racing towards the small top that turned into a jail cell now.

“Bombarda!” He casted and the door exploded with a loud bang. Smoke filled the hole that was crated, but he did not have time to wait now, so he dive in it, he grabbed the nearest person, it was Dean, he knew it without even seeing his face.

“Hey, stop!” Dean squirmed “Who are you!?”

“I am the one who raised you from perdition! It’s me, Castiel!” Dean stopped squirming and instead he draws Castiel into a one-arm hug.

“I’ve never been happier to see you!”

“We are not safe yet” Castiel said trying not to sink into the hug.

“Of course...” Dean stepped away and Castiel instantly missed the heat of his body.

John came out of the shadow as well, he gave Castiel a strange look, like measuring him up and down, but didn’t say anything. They did not have the time to chat as they soon started running out of the tower.

The run was a haze in Castiel’s mind, he grabbed Dean’s hand, no idea why, it was pretty stupid really, but he felt like he needed the contact, needed to physically touch Dean to know the latter was safe, or at least that it what he told himself. They got down, Sam and Benny following, they decide to run to the Forest were the others were waiting.

Dean let’s go of Castiel’s hand and the other made half of a gesture of grabbing it back, but stopped. What was wrong with him? Dean have been in danger before, but he never felt like this...

They met up with the others and Alex at the border of the Forest. John made a slow whistle sound and the Impala appeared from the woods, covered with roots and leaves.

“I thought you would take care of it better, son” John mumbled to Dean looking at the car.

“Just get in already, we don’t have time for this!” Benny ushered John inside and Alex climbed behind him.

“I will get back to you when I get to safety!” John told the boys with a pleading look.

“Take care, dad!” Dean said. He was biting his lip, Cas noticed, he always did that when he was trying to keep his emotions in check.

“He will be safe!” Castiel said to Dean. The latter turned to him with a faint smile.

“The invisibility button is tricky, works when it wants to, but it should last enough to get you far away from here undetected!” Sam said.

“Ok! Thank you, boys, and Dean, take care of your brother, will ya?”

Sam pouted, probably about to say he is not a little boy anymore, but Dean was quicker.

“I will, sir!”

And with that John and Alex were gone. The boys and Benny took the road back to Hogwarts and Cas trailed after them. He was still feeling Dean’s hand warm in his, his heart was still racing from all the adrenaline, but for some stupid reason all he wanted to was run like that again, holding Dean. He was a terrible person for wanting that, wanting them in danger, because that was the only time Dean was close enough to touch...

“You coming, Cas?” Dean called turning to him.

Castiel walked faster. He needed to keep his crush on his best friend better in check.

The end of the school year came pretty fast and uneventful after that. Slytherin won the House Cup and Gryffindor the Quidich one. The Hufflepufs were on the second place so no one gave Cas hell over it, even if Hannah was pretty bumped they didn’t win.

For the first time in his life, Naomi actually showed up at the end of the school year to take all of them home with her car. Later Castiel found out it was more to plead with Bobby to dismiss Benny that was a vampire it seemed. Castiel didn’t notice or saw him differently, but after the whole thing with Alex, Bobby had to and Benny left at the end of the school year.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feels like a epilogue more than a chapter, but let me know what you think either way!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading>:D


End file.
